Lampshades and Mighty Mouses
by Skyward Rose
Summary: Short and Snappy Disney High School AU. Some quite upsetting situations are included. Very British, you have been warned! Please read and review!
1. Being BRAVE

I was normally prepared for battle. I'd have my trusty bow on my hip and a band of arrows on my shoulder. But this time, I had no weapons.

I was going to walk into hell. I had transferred to purgatory. The reason I was transferring was because this dump had made a complete buy out of the Pixar Academy, my previous school. It would make a mockery of other local schools due to its combined test results being above average. Above Average! No reason to buy a small, useless school.

As I opened the squeaky glass door, the smell of sweat and disgusting perfume entered my lungs. I stepped back, took a deep breath and barged through the doors. I stayed at top speed as I swerved through the crowd. I kept my eye on those who kept staring. They were my targets if things got bloody.

But I was easy to spot. My hair was like a traffic light. No, worse. Like a big bushy cone. This combined with the fact that I was the poster girl for archery at Pixar Academy; I had zero chance of making it out of that hallway. It was only a matter of time before they realised that bushy haired girl was a Lampshade. But I could handle them.

"Oh look, one of the Lampshades losers" said a big guy with a massive pompadour "Just about had enough of them, haven't we boys? First that scrawny trash collector, then that stupid clown and now an little girl?! How pathetic!"

I stopped dead in the middle of a bunch of his followers, all of whom were either giggling or roaring with laughter. I'm gonna crack up. There just too stupid. I turned around so abruptly that my hair flew in their faces. I stared Mr Pompadour down. He laughed even harder. "She looks worse than Simba!" he shouted. My eyes were ablaze. Here we go again.

"At least I have common sense, you butthead."

"You even have the mouth of a little girl!" That's it.

I marched right up to his face and punched it. It hurt him. And me. OWWWWWW! Mum's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me. He looked enraged. I guess it's a mixture of the punch and the messed up Pompadour. That's it Merida. You've bitten of more chew. Or maybe not.

When I look back in years to come, that will probably be my best moment. He had it coming to him. I mean, he was wide open. My leg just shot up. Like it had a mind of its own. It hit him right where it hurts. I guess I was just lucky. He fell on the floor in pain.

"Dickhead!"

And I ran for it. Up the stairs, down the hall and into the classroom. And that is what you call a homerun.

After that, I got legendary status within the school. Apparently that guy was one of the worst bullies the city had ever seen.

There's a rumour going round that one of Lampshade Girls beat up the captain of the rugby team. Well, since Gaston's in the nurse's office and I have the brightest smile the world has ever seen on my face, I guess that rumour is true.


	2. Being BEAUTY

People say that I'm as beautiful as a princess. They have even started calling me Beauty. On my first day here, everyone I walked past had jaws that fell halfway to China.

I think they maybe short sighted…

I mean, I always have my head in a book so half the time you can't see my face anyway. I weave through the hallway like some sonic boomerang which means I never really interact with anyone. The teachers say that it isn't very healthy.

But I think I'm well enough.

That means that today I was oblivious to any massive gossip that had the tongues of the rest of the population here in knots. So now I'm very unprepared.

Oh no, trouble approaching. Iceberg dead ahead.

"Hey good-looking". I might be in for chance. He sounds like he's talking to his mirror.

"Fancy a date tonight?" Not the mirror. Okay, just make an excuse.

"We've got that big test coming up so I'll be studying all this week" I say, not looking up once because I know I'll burst out laughing if I see that pompadour. I have pulled the wool over his eyes once again. All in a days work.

I reach the classroom and sit down in my seat. Second day in the year and his bothered me 3 times already. He has got to give up some day. He'll probably set his sights on Cindy next week. Then I'll be free.

The guy next to me is staring at one of the books on my desk. Moby Dick, I think. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. New, definitely.

"Is that a first edition?" he asks. His voice is dark, monotone, and almost sad.

"Yes. My father got it for me" I reply, actually lifting my head from my book. I rarely do that.

I must have screamed loud enough for the whole town to hear.

He was disfigured, almost unrecognisable. His hair covered most of it though it was badly mated and dirty. A true monster.

But his eyes were kind. Beautiful even.

"If you want another book like that, I can lend you one" he whispered. He understood. He was still upset.

"Oh" I said "That sounds great."

He stayed silent until the teacher entered the class room. I was shocked, that was all. I didn't mean it. I unconsciously wrote _Sorry _on a blank piece of paper and placed it on his desk. He stared at it for a while before scribbling a note back. It said:

_That's okay. Most people react like that. About that book, I have a giant library at my house. You can pop round anytime you like. _

_But promise me this; believe in yourself. You are beautiful, Belle. I've seen what you can do. You are amazing. – Adam_

I smiled. I was never, ever going to forget that day.

And I was never going to break that promise.


	3. Being TANGLED

She was always there protecting me. Keeping her flower safe, that's what she said. I understood her intentions. I was small and fragile with not even an ounce of muscle on me. She said that I would be unable to protect myself when the time comes. You see, people wanted my hair. When it grows, golden dust appears in the strands. Mother found that if she rubbed it into her skin, it kept her healthy and youthful. She says it's our little secret. So she made rules to keep it that way. She said I was never to go anywhere that wasn't safe. School and Home nothing more. I thought that would keep me safe, that mother was leading me away from danger.

But she was the danger.

She said I was not to speak to anyone but her. That school was for learning not chit-chat. She made sure I listened in class. I was not supposed to talk to anyone. It didn't stop me doing so. I had a small group of close friends and I was acquainted with almost the whole class. They all looked out for me. They protected me in ways mother never did. That's when I realised the truth.

Mother told me lies.

I stopped believing her words. Any sentence she uttered meant nothing to me. Even the things I used to believe. They weren't truthful.

But I still had doubt.

So that one drizzly afternoon, I started to listen again. Big mistake. That lie she told was something I couldn't help believing. Even though I knew the truth, I believed her words.

"Those friends of yours" she shouted, as I slammed the car door "They hate you. They are telling you a lie. And if you even utter a word to them, you'll be forbidden from leaving the house. They will pay." She smiled sweetly as she got out of the car and lead me inside. She shut the door and walked down the drive.

How did she know? I bet she had the place wired. My life was officially over.

Quasi. Snow. Tink. They were all caught in Mother Gothel's web of lies. And as I reached for a kitchen knife, I remembered all the sneaking, the silent whispers, and the struggle to not be seen. All for nought. And as I reached the window to wave goodbye, I remembered everything I had done for my 'mother'. All the kind words and soft songs.

I stood there, by the window and held that knife high. She turned around to find this sight. Her eyes widened as I held it behind my back, against my hair. Her blood-curdling scream rang in my ears as I chopped my hair off in one clean swipe. The golden mass fell to the floor in a heap. I shed a tear as the weight lifted off my back. I was free from her. That was my last thought before she fell to the ground.

Instinct took over as I ran to her. All my sense of judgement had been lost in a single second. Tears had begun streaming out of my eyes as a knelt beside her. I shakily picked up the phone that had fallen out of her pocket and dialled 999. I whispered the address and my name into the speaker. The lady only just picked it up before I fell to the floor beside Gothel, slowly closing my eyes.

I woke up in a small white room. The smell of disinfectant was everywhere and I could hear coughs in every direction. A single doctor stood to my left examining a clipboard with my name on it. He spoke quietly into his miniature phone, taking brief glances at me. "This poor girl." He said, looking at me "She has gone through enough in the past twenty-four hours. Women thought to be her mother died a while back and she knows nothing of it. We have contacted a nice couple with several fostered children and they agreed to adopt her on a permanent basis. Aren't people nice these days?"

She's gone. She died. No, I killed her. Calm down Rapunzel, you didn't kill her. You simply added to an already bad stress problem. You don't need to think about that.

On my right were about 20 separate gifts, plied high on a chair. My friends were so thoughtful. A small TV was hung on the wall in front of me. That Flynn Rider was at it again. He had stolen something that belonged to the kidnapped daughter of a wealthy mayor that governed the neighbouring city. I think it was that famous tiara, the one with the rubies and diamonds. Everyone loved that. Everyone loved her. She was 2 when she disappeared. That was 16 years ago. Why would you steal from a kidnapped girl who hasn't been seen for that long?

One day later, the doctor was looking at me with apologetic eyes as he told me about Mother. I was being discharged from the hospital immediately. I slung my rucksack over my shoulder as he watched. He was seriously bumming me out.

"The police might want to question you" he mumbled "Since you were there when she died. I mean, you won't get arrested or anything but they might want to inquire."

I slipped on my trainers and walked swiftly towards the door, stopping just once to whisper thank you to the stuttering figure behind me. I wondered into the hall, daydreaming about police stations and officers tasering me. And as I turned the corner, I saw my future ahead of me.

Quasi, Snow and Tink all stood there, smiling at me. They had tons of balloons and chocolates in their arms, but they didn't seem to care. Quasi's mum and dad stood beside the three, trying to get them to give the gifts to them. I ran to them and jumped at them all. Me, Tink and Snow all fell to the floor, though Quasi was able to duck out the way in time.

"Welcome to the family, Rapunzel."

As we waved goodbye to the girls and set off for home, I started to smile. Not my ordinary throw away smile. A beautiful beam that apparently set the car alight. Though Quasi does go a bit over the top sometimes.

Quasi's mum suggested I should get my hair dyed. She said it would match my eyes. And I believed her. I nodded as I breathed the ocean air.

My life had just begun.

Author's note

I loved writing that chapter! I had so many ideas. The Flynn Rider bit hints towards some more Rapunzel action. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It helps me improve my grammar and punctuation plus the overall aspect of the plotline. So please Review!

Side Note:

Quasi is short for Quasimodo and he has a family in this.

He is the only real son of his parents and the rest of his family is adopted/fostered

I am about to write his chapter so it will be up in about 2 weeks

Tink is Tinker Bell

I am going to write a chapter from a perceptive soon so watch this space!

Snow is Snow White

This is not on my immediate to do list but if enough people ask, I will try!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Being TINK

He's the boy who never grows up. Always lost in his own dreams. Never changing. He was the only constant thing in my life. People say that this must be a bit immature. But wandering down to the children's home every other day was my own little adventure. Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. My family. It was a daily rollercoaster ride.

One day, Peter introduced us to Wendy. Cue the loopty-loop.

We have always been very suspicious of potential new members to our crew. Especially unimaginative aristocratic snobs. But never the less, we welcomed her into our family that cold winter morning.

We had several reasons for this. Number 1: People at our school thought she was a Lampshade. She had all the tell-tell signs. Naïve about public schools. A little on the quiet side. High-class outfits. She would have made a convincing Lampshade. She definitely wasn't one. Fortunately, that didn't stop the students from tearing her apart. But Peter defended her. Which meant she owed him.

Which brings us to number 2: The Lost Boys needed a "mother". Someone to tell them what was right and what was wrong. Luckily, Wendy was a mini-Mary Poppins.

So she joined in on our adventures. At school, she would go on about Peter Pan whisking her away to Neverland. No-one knew that she was talking about the shy lonely Peter in the corner of the lunchroom or that Neverland was a Care home. They just thought that she had a very active imagination.

For a while, the Rollercoaster seemed to be going at a normal pace.

But then Peter started to ignore me. I couldn't get a word in edge ways. Plus the fact that everything that came out of Peter's mouth was about Wendy. Our conversations became one-sided and focused only on her. I became a third wheel in a matter of months.

When I warned him about his growing obsession with her, he told me that I was talking nonsense. Yes, he actually used the word "nonsense". This was not the Peter that I knew. Then he told me I was overreacting. No, Peter, if you were listening, you'd know that I was being completely truthful. But you never listen to me. Or the Lost Boys. You only listen to her.

But I'm not the kind of person who wallows in their own misery. I broke away from my tracks. The teachers now saw me as a threat. I'm serious.

I still visited Neverland. Those boys welcomed me like an old friend. They told me these magically stories of their adventures. They were such angels behind there Devilish façade.

My sister Fawn knew something was wrong though. She kept asking me about Peter. Where he was. Why he wasn't with me. I told that I was sick of his silly games. I was too grown up to play them.

Peter stopped visiting Neverland that week. He never went back. Neither did Wendy.

I became there new mother. They cried way more after that. I told them he was silly. He had grown up and he had become a Pirate. We fought him and Hook after that. The children understood the change somehow. I think they had seen it coming.

3 months went by. It was already May and the flowers were blooming. Time passed faster than usual. No-one seemed to realise but me.

I sat with them again. Snow welcomed me as always. Quasi stayed as quiet as a mouse. I swore that I would probably kill Mr Frodo for hurting him. Rapunzel was softly combing her long hair. I could see her tears. I have quite a big hit list now.

Then they walked in. Wendy held his hand like she was going to die if she ever let go. Peter seemed to beam. They were killing me.

As they walked past my table, Wendy tripped. The juice she was carrying flew into the air. The liquid spilled all over Snows head.

The laughter seemed to ring in my ears. They didn't even bother to help Snow. They just moved away, giggling to each other. Snow was left there being ridiculed and in tears as Rapunzel and Quasi mopped her up.

"Snow…" I whispered

"…yeah..?"

"I'm gonna kill them"

I happened in an instant. I ran after the two of them. I tapped Wendy on the shoulder, sweetly.

"What..?" she said, turning towards me "Don't you get a joke?"

I punched her square in the jaw. She fell backwards onto the messy cafeteria floor. Blood streamed from her crooked nose. I flung myself on top of her and began to claw at her face. By the time they dragged me off her. She was covered in blood and barely conscious.

I screamed at everyone as the room began to spin. I really hadn't thought it through.

Then someone took out the two football players that were trying to restrain me. Peter appeared, his hands wrapping around my throat. He shaked me like I was a rag doll. I started to lose conscious and I couldn't breathe at all. I clawed at the hands on my throat.

"Fine, let's make it hurt a bit more then" Peter whispered. He grabbed a knife off the table nearest to us. I could just spot Shang and Naveen running towards me with Snow, Quasi and Rapunzel in tow.

_Run faster,_ I thought, _Or this Rollercoaster is going to come to a complete halt._

Peter looked me in the eye as he plunged the knife in. The pain swelled in my tummy as he was pulled away.

The last thing a saw was the old Peter looking in horror at what he had done. _Finally. You finally listen to me. Thanks a bunch, asshole._

The physiatrist said that I was mentally stable. So as I walked into school this year, I had a renewed sense of hope. Snow had looked after the children while I was in hospital. They had even visited me once.

I even chopped of my long bleach blonde hair. I had loved that hair. Well at least me and Rapunzel looked similar.

Peter even said sorry. I just whispered the fact that he was giant douche to him and walked off.

My family was still there. It just took a new form. Snow, Quasi and Rapunzel. And my Lost Boys. I belonged.

My Rollercoaster ride had finally started to be calmer. I was now in control.

I was the girl who never grew up. And I was going to stay that way for a least a while.

…

**This story and Being Tangled actually occur during the previous year. This makes it so they can have part twos to these stories. **

**Damn I just gave away my plans. **

**The next chapter was actually a surprise to me. I wasn't actually going to do a chapter on Snow White until much later on but I got a really good idea after writing Being Mulan (Yes, I've wrote that as well). **

**Thank you for all the views. If you have read this, please review and follow me. If people review it helps me improve the quality of my writing. If you follow then it will alert you when I have uploaded a new chapter/story.**

**If you want a personal favourite character to be featured, please PM with your ideas. **

**Thank you!**

**Skyward Rose xx**

**P.S I have written a Beast chapter. Just so you know. And I am planning Jasmine and Megara chapters. Yeah… **


	5. Being MULAN

I only have one secret. I know you think I'm lying but it is quite a big one. And unusual too. It isn't a tale of love, betrayal or madness. It's just…different.

"Excellent kick, Ping" he shouted"Just a little lower next time. We don't want you joining the cheerleading squad!"

I am actual a cheerleader. Quite ironic isn't it?

"I think that pose would be better for someone in heels!" he laughed "Stand like a man, Ping!"

I actual don't wear heels often, but it's hard for me to stand like a man when I 'm not one!

That's my secret. For those who didn't listen, I'll tell them again. I joined an all boy karate class for a bet. And I liked it. A lot. So I stayed.

And I'll never tell anyone. Okay, I will. When Jasmine tells hers.

"Hey, little miss daydream, snap out of it"

I shook my head out of it. Megara was snapping her fingers in front of my face as Herc sniggered childishly.

"I'm not Alice, I'm just tired" I said, stretching my arms in the air and yawning. I slowly scanned the table to see who else was sat there. Aladdin and Jasmine were in deep flirt mode; that was probably the reason that the three of us had built a fort of books on the other side of the table. It was enough to make you lose your lunch.

"If you're not going to eat the beautiful banquet laid out in front of you, dump it. It's stinking the table up." Megara wrinkled her nose as she picked up the lunch and carried it over to an empty table.

I laid my head down on the table and sighed. I couldn't wait to go home and play some football. I may even hold Mushu, if I'm up to it. That lizard won't care if I do it or not though; he's happy to just jump about all day.

Herc started to chuck spare bits of science revision across the table. When Ariel came and told him to stop chucking the work she had lent him, he told her that it was 'for science'.

After about five minutes of paper being chucked at her head, Jasmine got up and left, throwing a rude signal at Herc as she walked off. Aladdin followed suit, looking nervous as the cafeteria's gaze stayed on him as he left. Everyone still hated him.

"Good riddance" said Megara, taking a bite of a shiny red apple. She held it loosely in her hand as she talked about the reasons that the couple were annoying, occasionally taking small bites. I dropped my head back on the table, hoping to get a little rest before lesson.

_Slosh. _My head bolted upright. Megara had dropped her apple on the floor. Herc started to roll up the sleeves of his jacket in anger.

Jasmine was stood there, smirking. She held an empty bucket in her hand proudly.

Megara was soaking wet. Her bouncy hair had fallen flat under the weight of the water.

"That is for the comments" Jasmine said, laughing casually. She walked quickly away, looking back and laughing every so often.

"That little bitch better watch out because when I get my hands on her I'll…I'll…" I stopped when I saw Herc already following her. He wouldn't hit a girl but he would kill her boyfriend.

A group of boys in the year above were now on their way over. Naveen, one of my friends since pre-school, was one of them. He was almost running over, staring in a completely different direction then where he was heading. This caused him to crash into our table.

"Oh, hey girls…" He straightened himself out and acted like nothing had happened. "How's the water-logged mermaid? By water-logged mermaid, I mean Megara, not Ariel."

"I'm fine, frog boy." Megara smiled at her own joke.

"I'm not a frog. Tell her Mulan."

"He's not a frog, he's a frog mutant." I turned around in my seat to face him, smiling.

"That is no way to treat the best guy you have ever known."

He wanted something. I could tell.

"What do you want?"

"Just a phone number. Tiana's phone number, to be exact."

"Depends. What do you have for me?"

"10. Sorry, 20."

"Fine, I'll text you it."

"Thank you!"

He picked me up in a tight hug. He was squeezing me to death and by the time he put me down, I was gasping for breath.

"Oh look, it's the solider." Megara smirked as another boy approached.

Another boy approached us. He was way taller than any other boy I had seen.

"I am not a solider. My name is Shang."

Shit.

"Meg, I…I need to go. I have an appointment with my… dentist."

I am a terrible liar.

"Mulan, you went to the dentist three weeks ago. And I'm pretty sure that they are not open during lunch. Plus, you are the worst liar the world has ever seen."

I quickly cast an eye on Naveen which, if Meg hadn't been busy ranting, was a panic look that gave the game away easy.

"Actually, she's helping me." Naveen guessed that I was in trouble and was pulling me towards the door. "I want this girl's phone number and she wants to tell me in private."

And with that, we left, followed by the gazes of Meg, Herc and Shang.

The next day, I was walking my usual route home when my phone started to ring. I quickly dug it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hey, one of my friends said that he needed to talk to you. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Naveen. Pass him over."

There was rustles as he gave it over.

"Sorry for the abruptness but I have to formally dismiss you from China's Army Karate class for breaking rules."

I dropped my phone. It hit the floor with a lot of force and I was left to pick up the broken pieces. After I had finished, I wiped away my tears and carried on.

Two weeks later, I walked the usual route home, absentmindedly twirling my short hair round my finger, when I spotted a bunch of the Hun Army boys talking.

"We sweep in there and kill Emperor..."

I ran as fast as I could to the dojo.

"You're saying that the Hun's were planning to kill our pet!"

Emperor was being moved to a safer location. I sat on the floor, covering my eyes with my hair. Shang paced up and down in frustration. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Well, it has been decided. You have been reinstated."

I looked up. Shang smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it."

So that's my secret. Okay, it's a bit odd, I know. And it's not even a secret anymore. But it's mine. All mine.

If you think it's uninteresting, then go ask Megara and Jasmine. They're much more secretive.

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry this is a bit late. I have had a lot going on recently and whenever I had time, I got sick. Really sick.**

**Thanks for sticking with me! Please read and review.**

**Skyward Rose**


End file.
